25 Ways to Annoy the Bluths
by vindictive-much
Summary: 25 ways to annoy all the members of the Bluth Family. The first one is Michael. This was inspired by RagamuffinSundrop's 25 Ways to Annoy The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1: Ways to Annoy Michael

25 Ways to Annoy the Bluths

Summary: 25 ways to annoy all the members of the Bluth Family. The first one is Michael. This was inspired by RagamuffinSundrop's 25 Ways to Annoy The Doctor.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

XxX

Chapter 1: Ways to Annoy Michael

1. Give him important paperwork late.

2. Steal his bike.

3. Paint his bike pink and purple and put rainbow streamers on the handlebars.

4. Tell him that you saw George Michael making out with Maebey.

5. Show him a photograph of George Michael making out with Maebey.

6. Ask him if he knows there's such a thing as dressing casually.

7. Remind him that his wife is dead.

8. Ask him how his mother is doing.

9. Ask him how his sister is doing.

10. Imply that he's in love with Gob.

11. Imply that he's having an affair with Gob.

12. Remind him that he almost married a retarded woman.

13. Spray paint "MICHAEL LOVES GOB" on the side of the stair car.

14. Ask him if he contracted an exotic disease while in Cabo.

15. Tell him he's a horrible person for abandoning his family and going to Cabo.

16. Call him a prettyboy.

17. Call him a chicken and start doing a really terrible chicken dance.

18. Hug him aggressively and nuzzle him (who wouldn't?) while dressed like Gob.

19. Send him on a time travelling trip with The Doctor from which he comes back 12 months later when he thought he'd only be gone for 12 hours.

20. Set his office on fire.

21. Frame him for a crime.

22. Tell him he can date your ex and then beat him up for it later.

23. Send him to Mexico on a wild goose chase.

24. Purposely misunderstand something he says.

25. Say that he's gay.

XxX

The next person to be annoyed is Gob. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ways to Annoy Gob

25 Ways to Annoy the Bluths

Thank-you to those that reviewed, even though only one person reviewed, but still, someone reviewed, yay!!

I do not own anything!

XxX

Chapter 2: Ways to Annoy Gob

1. Say no to him when he hits on you.

2. Tell him his hair looks ridiculous.

3. Tell him that you can name 5 species of insects that are more intelligent than him.

4. Tell him you slept with Michael.

5. When you're in a foreign country and he asks you how to say "Can I buy you a drink?" in the country's language, tell him instead "I had sex with your donkey" in that language.

6. Call him Harry Potter's mentally challenged cousin for a whole month.

7. Tell him that instead of him pulling a rabbit out of a hat, the rabbit would be more successful in pulling him out of a hat.

8. Carry around a CD player and start playing The Final Countdown whenever he walks into a room (this will annoy everyone else, too).

9. Tell him that he's terrible at singing and that his Franklin Comes Alive CD was a waste of time and that he sucks worse than the Red Hot Chilli Peppers (I'm sorry, but I hate them so much).

10. Slap him in the face with a paternity suit.

11. Tell him you're another one of his illigitimate children.

12. Boo him at one of his magic shows.

13. Call his 'illusions' tricks.

14. Set him up on a blind date with a woman he slept with and never called back.

15. Make out with Michael right in front of him.

16. Agressively hug him so he'll know what it's like.

17. Steal his Segway.

18. Draw all over Franklin.

19. If he ever does do it with Michael, give him a forget-me-now afterwards so he won't remember it.

20. Tell him, "You're adopted and that's why your parents didn't love you".

21. Lock him in a closet with either Buster or Tobias.

22. Start making out with him just when he's about to confess his feelings for Michael.

23. Tell him that he's a failiure and that he'll never amount to anything.

24. Lead a fatherless kid to believe that Gob is their father.

25. Get him "Illusions for the Incredibly Stupid" as a birthday present.

XxX

Sorry if it was kind of weird. Next up is George Michael. 


	3. Chapter 3: Ways to Annoy George Michael

25 Ways to Annoy the Bluths

Thank-you to loathed wolf spirit for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to how to annoy George Michael! I hope those that actually do read enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!

XxX

1. Tell him that he's a weiner.

2. Date Maebey.

3. Plan to nail Maebey.

4. Expose his relationship with Maebey.

5. Tell his dad about his relationship with Maebey.

6. Tell his dad about him and Maebey being married.

7. Call him a daddy's boy.

8. Tell him that his dad his gay.

9. Prove to him that his dad is gay by showing him a picture of Michael making out with Gob.

10. Post that video of him doing his lightsaber moves on the internet (The Star Wars kid all over again).

11. After he hit his dad with the car, tell him he drives like a drunk Helen Keller.

12. Tell him to be clear about his sexuality (in reference to George Michael the singer).

13. Say that he's afraid of his own shadow.

14. When you're at a party where they're playing 7 Minutes in Heaven, tell him he'll be in the closet with Maebey, but when he goes in there, he finds out that he's locked in there with a drunk Steve Holt who won't stop laughing and saying "Rooster".

15. Tell him he dresses like a gay Hawaiian guy.

16. Tell him he sounds like a girl.

17. Take Maebey aside to talk to her just when he's about to kiss her.

18. Tell him he has to kiss Steve Holt in the school play.

19. Interrupt him when he's about to kiss Maebey in the school play.

20. Tell him that he's such a loser that he lost his girlfriend to his uncle.

21. Sign him up to audition for the all guy version of High School Musical.

22. Show Maebey the love letters that he wrote for her.

23. Tell Maebey that he watches her sleep.

24. Make the worst campaigne video ever when he runs for student body president.

25. Tell him that even though he and Maebey aren't blood related, it would still be wrong for them to be in a relationship (That ticked me off soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!! Why does Michael have to be such a hard ass sometimes! What a hypocrite).

XxX

Next up, Maebey!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Ways to Annoy Maebey

25 Ways to Annoy the Bluths

Thank-you to my few reviewers!! Sorry this one took so long. I've been caught up in a lot of stuff creativity wise.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

XxX

Chapter 4: Ways to Annoy Maebey

1. Tell her that someone she likes is her cousin.

2. Give one of her movies a bad review.

3. Marry her by accident.

4. Want to stay married to her.

5. Try to spend time with her when all she wants to do is be left alone.

6. Want a commited relationship.

7. Put pressure on her to do well in school.

8. If you're related to her, kiss her.

9. Also if you're related to her, tell her you guys aren't really related, but then you find out you are, then it turns out you really aren't.

10. Once again, if you're related to her, have an on again off again relationship with your spouse.

11. Make jokes about her dad being gay (She'll probably agree with you, but it will still annoy her).

12. Act gay around her.

13. Patronize her.

14. Pressure her to put out.

15. Tell her parents about her job.

16. Tell everyone that she's married to her cousin.

17. Invite her and George Michael to a couples retreat.

18. Say to her, "Wow. Your cousin-husband must be pretty cheap. He hasn't bought you a ring"

19. Prove her wrong about something.

20. Date George Michael.

21. Ask her for a job.

22. Act all annoying and religious around her.

23. Act oblivious.

24. Critisize her unneccessarily.

25. Write "George Michael and Maebey are Married!" all over a tall building.

XxX

Sorry it took so long. Maebey's kind of hard to think of ways to annoy, plus I've been caught up in a lot of other stuff with my Big Wolf on Campus addiction coming back after at least five years or so. Next is Tobias! 


End file.
